Empath And The Golden Magic Bird/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. It is the day of the annual Harvest Feast, where the Smurfs celebrate a bountiful harvest before winter comes with a feast prepared by Greedy and his kitchen staff. Before the feast there is a parade and a football game that nearly every Smurf either participates in or watches. Every year at the feast, Papa Smurf calls upon Mother Nature for her blessing upon the food that we are about to enjoy, thanking her for her provision and care throughout the seasons. It is not something that the Smurfs take very lightly, as we are constantly reminded of how much we are dependent upon Mother Nature and upon the forest that she protects and nourishes. Tapper, however, uses this time to remind us how much more dependent we all are upon the Almighty that he believes in, that without Him none of us would even exist. While few Smurfs want to acknowledge this Almighty that's supposed to be even greater than Mother Nature or Father Time, this smurf feels somewhat drawn to wanting to know more about Him with each passing day. This year, this smurf is thankful for Polaris Psyche being part of the Smurf Village after years of living in Psychelia, only knowing through being in the dream space with this smurf what the Smurfs are really like. Although it has now been some time since he has been cured of his degenerative disease, this smurf is nonetheless glad to see him interact with the other Smurfs with each passing day. Right now he is interested in watching the game of football along with this smurf and Smurfette. ----- On a field near the Smurf Village, the Smurfs were sitting in the bleachers watching the two football teams take to the field and start with their annual game. The crowd erupted as the first tackle was made with the player carrying the ball. Smurfette was on the sidelines with Sassette shaking their pompoms and cheering for the teams, dressed in cheerleader uniforms. "So which team are we smurfing for again, Smurfette?" Sassette asked during the lull between cheers. "It doesn't matter which team, Sassette," Smurfette answered. "We're here so that the boys know that we're smurfing for them no matter who wins." "Gee, that seems rather confusing," Sassette said. "That means we don't have a favorite team we can smurf for." "That's the whole idea, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Both teams need to know we care about them and we will still love them no matter who wins the game." "Well, if you say so," Sassette said. "But do you think Hefty's team has a chance of winning this year?" "I think he will play a good game and we will all smurf a good laugh over it at the end when everybody smurfs the Harvest Feast, Sassette," Smurfette answered. "Now let's smurf ready for another cheer." "Okay, Smurfette," Sassette said as she picked up her pompoms and started cheering. Empath was sitting in the bleachers with Polaris Psyche watching the game as it progressed through the quarters, with Empath feeling the excitement flowing through his fellow Smurfs and also being a bit stirred up within himself. Polaris Psyche just sat there and watched without feeling anything, calmly observing the activity taking place before him. "This smurf can't wait to see who wins the football game this year, Polaris," Empath said. "It looks like it's going to be a close match this time around, with both teams doing their best." "Would it ease your mind if this one made a prediction as to which team is going to be the winner of this sporting match?" Polaris asked. Empath sighed. "You don't get it, do you, Polaris? The point of watching a sporting match is to let two contestants or two teams do everything they can to come out as the champion over their opponents. If our favorite team wins, then that's great. If our team loses...well, there's always next year." "So you would rather consume time watching the contestants battle with each other in the arena rather than make any prediction of which team is going to have the victory," Polaris said. "It makes this one wonder how you tolerated putting up with this form of activity during the years that you have visited the Smurf Village before your final return here." "This smurf admits that it wasn't easy for this smurf to sit through watching a sporting match to see who will become the victor, Polaris," Empath said. "But Papa Smurf says that some things are just worth the effort of waiting and watching, even if we don't like how things turn out in the end." "That would seem to be the case for interacting with everything that you Smurfs call 'entertainment', Empath," Polaris said. "If you insist, then this one will allow you to continue watching the sporting match without any further commentary from this one." "This one appreciates the commentary, even when it's not necessary, Polaris," Empath said. ----- At another place in the bleachers, Papa Smurf is sitting with Baby Smurf, watching the football game and feeling the excitement of his little Smurfs having a good time both watching and playing. Grouchy just sat by him with a scowling look on his face, as if he would rather be anywhere else than watching a football game. "Hurray! Another touchdown for Hefty's team!" Papa Smurf shouted, raising his free arm up in the air as those who were cheering for Hefty's team stood up and cheered. "A pretty exciting game we're smurfing today, isn't it, Grouchy?" "I hate football games," Grouchy said, sounding disinterested. "Grouchy, you have to smurf something in your life that doesn't make you unhappy all the time, or else it wouldn't be a life worth smurfing," Papa Smurf said. "Isn't there anything in your life that you actually enjoy smurfing?" "I like smurfing sarsaparilla ale at Tapper's Tavern, Papa Smurf," Grouchy answered. "You can't spend your entire life smurfing sarsaparilla ale, Grouchy, even if it makes you feel all smurfy inside," Papa Smurf said. "There's got to be more to your life than just smurfing at Tapper's Tavern all the time." "I honestly don't know what to do, Papa Smurf, because I hardly seem to enjoy anything else that smurfs on here except eating and drinking," Grouchy said. "You do enjoy smurfing time with Baby Smurf, which is why I'm glad you're smurfing beside me while watching football," Papa Smurf said. "Maybe you should smurf that more often than you do the few things you enjoy smurfing." "I'm afraid that Baby is going to smurf out to be just like me when he smurfs up, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said. "Oh, nonsense, Grouchy," Papa Smurf said. "Smurfing time with you is not going to make Baby Smurf a grouchy Smurf like you. You smurf too little faith in yourself being a good role model to someone like Baby." "So why is it that I can only feel comfortable being the kind of Smurf that I am around other Smurfs, Papa Smurf?" Grouchy asked. "You're still young, Grouchy, and you still have a lot to learn about life," Papa Smurf. "Just be the best Smurf that you can with what you are able to do, and let Mother Nature handle how she will mature you into the Smurf she wants you to be. She knows what she's smurfing when she made you in the womb before you were born." Grouchy sighed. "Okay, Papa Smurf, but I still hate football games." Just then, Nabby showed up. "Papa Smurf, when is Greedy going to be finished smurfing up the cornucopia for our feast today? It's not even halfway through the football game, and I'm starving." "Just be patient, Nabby," Papa Smurf said. "I know how hungry you are, but Greedy needs the time to prepare the feast the best way he knows how. He will smurf us to the table when the food is good and ready." "I hope it will be soon, Papa Smurf," Nabby said, clutching his stomach. "I don't think I can handle how my stomach is just smurfing inside of me. I feel like I just want to smurf out into the forest and smurf me a pheasant." "You won't have to smurf to such extremes for very long, trust me," Papa Smurf said, patting Nabby's stomach. "What does he mean by smurfing pheasants, Papa Smurf?" Grouchy asked. "Humans will hunt after and eat birds for their meals, Grouchy," Papa Smurf answered. "It's not something I would approve of, but it's something that I have to accept that humans will do to survive even in our forest." Grouchy grimaced at the thought. "I'm not sure I would like even the taste of pheasants if I have to eat one, Papa Smurf." "We Smurfs have been pretty faithful in our daily diets for generations, Grouchy," Papa Smurf said. "There's nothing that Mother Nature would need to be displeased about when it smurfs to the food that we smurf on our plates." "I hate thinking about displeasing Mother Nature," Grouchy said. ----- In the village kitchen, Greedy and his crew were busy making the final preparations for the Harvest Feast to be ready when Tapper had entered. "Mmmm, the smell of the cornucopia smurfing in the oven is just like the smell of the bread of heaven, my fellow Greedy," Tapper said. "I would say, Tapper," Greedy said. "It smurfs so great, even I'm amazed that I smurfed through all the trouble of smurfing it myself. So what smurfs you into my kitchen around this time?" "I'm just curious about what my friend Tracker is smurfing, and since most of the Smurfs are at the stadium smurfing the football game, I have no one else to smurf to about him," Tapper said. "You sure he's not just busy smurfing around for more truffles?" Greedy asked. "Those things are just so delicious, I wouldn't mind smurfing them for an appetizer before the main course is smurfed." "I'm sure he's smurfing his best smurfing out for the creatures of the forest, especially since this is the time of the year for hunters to smurf after them, Greedy," Tapper said. "But who knows how busy it's going to be for Tracker this year?" "Well, he certainly has a busy job smurfing out into the forest to smurf over our friends in it, Tapper," Greedy said. "But still, I haven't heard from him lately, so I don't know what I can tell you." "I only wish I can smurf time with my fellow Smurfs today at the football game, but with the drink preparations that I have to smurf, I would have to settle for a report of what smurfed on after the game is finished," Tapper said. "You and me both, Tapper," Greedy said. "I hope Tracker smurfs home safely to enjoy the Harvest Feast and not smurf himself into more trouble than he normally smurfs himself in." "I pray for his safety too, my friend," Tapper said. Just then, Vanity came into the kitchen. "Well, my fellow Smurfs, I have finished smurfing up the decorations for the Harvest Feast," he announced. "I can't believe how much I had to smurf today with smurfing all those things ready, to smurf the perfect dinner smurfings and the perfect streamers and even the perfect placemats for every Smurf." "I'm sure every Smurf would be pleased with your efforts, my fellow Vanity," Tapper said. "All that hard work is just making me feel so faint," Vanity said, dramatically placing his hand over his forehead. "I could only wonder when the feast will be ready so that I can..." "It's not ready yet, Vanity!" Greedy shouted. "Please smurf out of my kitchen right now before I smurf you out!" "All right, all right!" Vanity said, sounding mildly displeased. "Oh, of all the things a beautician and a decorator has to smurf up with in my daily smurf!" Tapper and Greedy watched as Vanity walked out. "You surely seem a tad bit harsh with smurfing Vanity out of the kitchen so you can smurf some peace and quiet while getting the feast ready, my fellow Greedy," Tapper said. "Well, if a Smurf like me has to smurf my appetite in check until the food is ready to be smurfed, then those Smurfs can be patient as well," Greedy said. "If I have to suffer waiting, then they have to suffer too." "Then I need not bother you anymore and will allow you to continue your preparations, since I know what it's like to smurf things to perfection when it smurfs to food," Tapper said as he turned to leave. "You seem to smurf better self-control than most Smurfs in this village, Tapper," Greedy said. "I only wish I could smurf the same self-control that you have, but then I wouldn't be the Smurf that I am now." "I am always praying for you to smurf that self-control and discipline, Greedy," Tapper said. "I will never cease to smurf that as long as I have breath in this body." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Empath And The Golden Magic Bird chapters